Broken Flagstones
by RozPottz
Summary: Draco's in his 7th year, and Ginny in her 6th. Unsurprisingly, their innocence fell apart as soon as they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend...
1. Tactless Love

Broken Flagstones  
  
"Draco."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're sitting on my robe."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ginny stared at him for a moment. She placed her hands on her hips and put all the anger she could muster into that stare.  
  
"Are you going to move?"  
  
"Only if I have to."  
  
Draco and Ginny were sitting on Draco's bed in the Slytherin dungeons. It was the 7th year of school for Draco, and sneaking into other houses dormitories was the 'in' thing. Basically because the older you are, the more you want to cheat the system. At this point in time, Draco was cheating Ginny's system, and sitting on her robe, whilst she was trying to put it on. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't working.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Yes, my dear?"  
  
"One: stop being a patronising git, and two: get off my cloak."  
  
Draco reluctantly moved. Ginny smiled, and pecked him on the cheek, before picking up the red robe from where Draco had just been sitting, and putting it on. Draco stood up, and before long, they were both held in the power of a kiss.  
  
After a while, Ginny decided to breathe.  
  
"Very nice. But I really need to go. I've got a band practise in half an hour."  
  
"I'll come with you. I can annoy your little Gryffindor friends and see you at the same time." Draco grinned cheerily.  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows, a smile playing on her lips. "Well, you'll need to wait outside the Gryffindor common room for me while I get my flute. I don't imagine they would appreciate you just walking in."  
  
"Naturally. Would I do otherwise?" Draco put his arm round her, and, after picking up his own cloak, guided her out of his room into the Slytherin common room. Some sneers came from high armchairs, and some evil stares from the girls who had once been rivals. Now they were just occasional problems, who sometimes made pathetic attempts to force Ginny away from Draco.  
  
Whilst they were walking up the wide marble stairs in the Hall, Ginny noticed some titters from people behind her. She stopped.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Yes, my angel of music?"  
  
"What have you done?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows again. Taking off her robe to expose a white top and blue jeans, she twisted it round. She read the words on the back of her cloak aloud.  
  
"'Draco's. Hand's off.' Well. There's not much to say to that." She put on the robe again, and turned to face Draco. "Fair enough. But now I get to do the same." Taking Draco by the shoulders, she turned him round. Flourishing her wand, she thought for a moment. Finally she aimed her wand at his back, and muttered something. Sparks shot out of the end of the wand, and wrote on his back: Ginny's. Hands off.  
  
"Not very original, Gin." Draco grinned at his girlfriend.  
  
Ginny smiled back. "I love you, Draco Malfoy." Moving towards him, she lifted her head up to kiss him. He saw it coming and leant forward to embrace her. As they touched each other, sparks and heart-shaped bubbles issued from their robes. Some 3rd year girls who were walking past were suddenly in a fit of giggles, and they weren't the only ones. Some junior prefects were completely bemused by the whole thing. They were in a bit of a dilemma - after all, one of the culprits was 2 years older than them, and the other was in the year above. Fortunately, the sudden sparks had caused Draco to break away, and he was now looking at Ginny with a bit of respect.  
  
"OK, maybe not so original."  
  
Ginny smiled again, and set off serenely up the stairs. Draco followed her, gently pushing his hand into hers as he caught up. 


	2. Ambitional Compromises

Broken Flagstones  
  
Draco and Ginny had reached the Gryffindor common room without too many other incidents; Dumbledore had been wandering by at one stage, and a hurried manoeuvre by Ginny avoided any house points being taken away for magic in the corridors. It involved Ginny suddenly spinning round and flattening herself against the wall. Draco looked a bit surprised for a moment, then started walking again. As he passed Dumbledore, he said "Alright, Prof?" Ginny gaped after him, as Dumbledore replied "Fine, Mr Malfoy. And you and Miss Weasley?". She pulled herself together after a while, responding by clutching Draco by the arm and saying "Not bad. The weekend's going too fast though."  
  
"It always does, I'm afraid." Dumbledore twinkled his eyes at them, and disappeared off down the hallway.  
  
"OK. I never knew you and the headmaster had nicknames for each other." Ginny eyed her boyfriend carefully, whilst a few sparks fizzed out of her robe. Draco looked down at the redheaded Gryffindor.  
  
"We're drinking partners." Draco grinned.  
  
"Ah. When?"  
  
"Every Friday night. Why, are you planning on joining us?" Draco was somehow maintaining that grin.  
  
"Hmmm.no." Ginny looked amused.  
  
"Good. Males only." That grin had turned into the teasing smile.  
  
"Arrogant git" She followed her boyfriend down the corridor, punching him lightly on the arm as she caught up. As they reached the Gryffindor portrait, Ginny stopped.  
  
"Please don't annoy anyone - in fact, try and improve Gryffindor/Slytherin relations." Ginny smiled hopefully.  
  
"I'm sure you meant Slytherin/Gryffindor just then." Draco glanced down at his girlfriend, grinning broadly.  
  
"Oh honestly!" Ginny walked up to the lady in the portrait, murmuring something.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR???? YOUR PASSWORD IS GRYFFINDOR????" Ginny turned around to see Draco almost bent double laughing. "No wonder Gryffindor are supposed to be brave - that's the only defence if all you can come up with for passwords are your own NAME!"  
  
Ginny made a distinct 'humph' sound, and walked through the open hole leading into the common room. Draco, trying to stifle more laughter followed her. He went and collapsed in one of the mismatching armchairs around the fire, giving evil grins to scared looking first years, while Ginny went up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Coming down a moment later, she discovered her boyfriend interrupting a chess game to point out a possible checkmate. The two chess-players looked distinctly disgruntled, but finished the game anyway. Ginny prodded Draco in the ribs with the case of her flute.  
  
"Sorry dearest, but we need to go. Despite you enjoying yourself terrorising small people." Ginny guided Draco to the hole and out towards one of the unused ballrooms in the west wing of the school, where Totalus, the group Ginny played in, were performing later that week.  
  
As they walked down each corridor, some amused glances came their way - most from students in the upper school - telling Ginny that her charm was still in effect.  
  
Nearing the ballroom, Draco could hear the sounds of a tuning lead guitar and someone skilfully mucking around on the drums, and as they entered the huge room saw the source. On the stage at the far end of the awe-inspiring room was Gryffindor's Dean on the drums, Neville playing on his red-stained electric guitar, and Ravenclaw's Cho leaning over her keyboard to talk to Dean. Neville glanced up as he heard Ginny's ankle boots clack towards him across the polished wooden floor.  
  
"Hey Gin. You've got something on your t-shirt."  
  
Ginny glanced down, spotting the small stain on her tight, white t-shirt and performing a quick cleaning charm. "Hey Neville. Thanks."  
  
Draco had never thought of Neville as the musical type, especially not an electric guitarist, but in the sixth year, when Ginny and Cho had tried to start up a band, he had turned up for auditions. Everybody was sceptical, and rumours were flying around the school for a month before the first performance, and, sure enough, Neville was leading.  
  
Ginny was already tuning up her flute to the keyboard, and chatting to her friends by the time that Draco had sauntered over to sit with Seamus Finnigan, Cho's boyfriend, on one of the chairs along the side of the room.  
  
Seamus smiled a little wearily as he glanced up at Draco. "Heyya."  
  
"Hi."  
  
A long pause ensued as both boys watched the group set up the instruments so that they were ready to play. Down the other end of the room, a fourth year was checking a sound desk.  
  
The silence was finally broken by Seamus.  
  
"Have you done the Transfiguration homework yet?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Neither Seamus nor Draco got the chance to expand on their replies as the group started playing at that moment. Ginny's hands fled down the keys of the keyboard as Draco recognised the start of one of his favourites - a Muggle song, about a homicidal 16 year old who had shot her classmates.  
  
Inadvertently, he found himself humming along, as Neville started singing the verse; 'The silicon chip inside her head gets switched to overload.'  
  
Cho, Ginny and Dean joined in the singing in the chorus, whilst each playing their particular instruments.  
  
Soon, Draco noticed Seamus looking at him strangely. The Irish lad leaned towards him and said "I've never thought of you as that sort of person."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A homicidal maniac who just wants 15 minutes of fame."  
  
Draco looked a bit shocked. "Well. There's a lot about me that you don't know. Anyway, how do you know what it's about?"  
  
"My mum's The Boomtown Rats' most devoted fan."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Totalus finished playing through 'I don't like Mondays' and moved onto one of Dean's compositions - 'Charmed'. Dean started hitting the snare as Cho played a bass riff, and the sound of Ginny's flute made Draco look up.  
  
"I wouldn't have thought of Cho as a bass guitar person."  
  
"Neither would I, actually." Seamus admitted. "She plays the oboe in the orchestra as well."  
  
"Do you play anything?" Draco sounded genuinely intrigued.  
  
"Does the penny whistle count?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No. You?"  
  
"The tuba." Draco sighed.  
  
"Really? Wow. Why aren't you in the orchestra?" Seamus had half a smile playing on his lips as he asked the latter question.  
  
"Can you really imagine a to-be-dark-lord playing the tuba? It ruins the image."  
  
"Ah. Yes. I can see that might be a problem." Seamus sat there looking a bit perplexed. There was another long pause.  
  
"You could always scrap the whole dark lord idea and join the Salvation Army?" 


End file.
